As dead as it gets
by Lovedy
Summary: Waking up dead it's not something that happens everyday, but when it does you'll wish you've never woke up. But don't worry, I won't stay dead for long, as I have to go back and finish what they started, and while I am at it maybe change the fate too, but on that I'll still think. I've always been a good girl and never hurt nobody, but they still hurt me, and I'll find out why.


**Chapter one**

**As dead as it gets**

๑۩۞۩๑

Have you ever noticed that things seems so easy for everyone else

They have all the cool clothes

They know all the right people

They get invited to all the best parties

And you're just left here on the outside

They'd be perfectly happy if you never existed

And they always seem to get exactly what they want

But not this time

๑۩۞۩๑

**Boston, 1986**

"Sasuke, Naruto, hurry up. We are running late." Shouted a running Sakura. She was a little instable wearing high heels on the grass but it was still better than the two boys behind her that were not hurrying at all. At this rate, she'll be late for Ino's engagement party.

"Don't hurry too much. In the end you'll be disappointed." Said Sasuke with a cold voice and an even colder expression.

"Come on, it's by the river. It will be a lot of fun and I can't wait to see Ino's…" started Sakura but didn't finish, because as she arrived at the river she saw… no one. Nothing."… dress." She finished her question in a low voice. She turned to look at the two boys behind her with a horrified expression. Even though she got a bad feeling from this she still hoped from the deepest bottom of her heart that this wasn't what she thought it was. "What's going on?" she asked scared of the answer. But when they said nothing, the cruel realization hit her.

_No, this was not…God, please let me be wrong. _But she prayed for nothing because it was exactly what she scared the most.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan, but we'll have to kill you now." Said Naruto with a stoic expression.

_Anything but this._

"You'll make it easier for us if you didn't cry, it's annoying." Said Sasuke, his eyes turning red just like Naruto's.

"How could you? I thought you were my friends." She shouted, her voice trembling. She didn't know if she was scared because she knew what was going to happen, because she was going to die, or because of her supposed friends betrayal. In the end she decided that a little from both, because the two closest men in her life were going to kill her, were going to bring her death, that is terribly final, while life is so full of surprises. She wasn't the type of person that would beg for her life in a situation like this, therefore she didn't, but she was just sixteen. To die without any realization was the worse part, but what saddened her the most was that she was going to die by the hand of her friends.

Fast as a flash, Naruto passed by her, and even faster, he stabbed her with a knife. She wanted to say something but didn't get a chance, because in the next second, Sasuke was in front of her taking out the knife, getting ready to attack the still standing Sakura, but after he took it out he waited a little looking in her beautiful jade eyes and then, when he took his time, cut her throat.

Her lifeless body fell to the ground and the boys, as cold as before, turned and left, leaving Sakura's body there.

๑۩۞۩๑

A girl in a long white dress was walking through a forest, in the cold night, she was barefoot. Her eyes were closed and it seemed that her body was moving on it's own, like she was in a trance. Suddenly, her breath started to become fast pants and slowly she opened her eyes. At first she took in her surroundings and then, become alarmed when she saw a man dressed in black in front of her. She didn't make any sound but instead she turned around slowly and tried to run, but as she tried to get in the opposite direction she observed that something was holding her body from leaving. The man? No, it wasn't him, he didn't even turned. Then she looked at her body and saw that she was tied with a red rope. She slowly looked for the end of the rope with her eyes and saw that it was in the man's hand. So she had no escape.

"Who are you?" the girl asked, her soft voice sounding like a song in that dead silent forest.

"I'm a reaper."

"What's a reaper?" she asked confused.

"A reaper is a someone who is showing the souls of dead people their way to either hell or paradise."

"But…that means that I'm… dead." She stated. "Then, where? Where are you taking me?" she asked, not wanting to hear the answer, but at the same time she knew she needed to her it. Weather she liked it or not. But, either way, she was dead. Liked it or not? She already didn't liked it. There's nothing fun in being dead.

"Nowhere, for now." He said .

After the answer the girl walked in silence, and even though she wanted to escape, she couldn't. She just walked and walked and the walking seemed like it was never going to stop. She wanted to ask how much they had to walk until they get at the destination, but other things occupied her mind in that moment. Things like, how she died, and was she killed, and if she was then who killed her? She couldn't remember anything. Then she looked at the man in from of her, and suddenly a question came to her mind…

"Can you die?" she asked, completely shaken by her lost of memories. How did she get here from thinking of her death? Simple. She was a human, and died/ was killed, and now her soul was taken to god-knows-where. But he, he was already dead, wasn't he? Then that means that he will live forever? She was sure he didn't have answers at the questions about her, but, maybe talking and filling her head with something else would help her feel better.

"We don't die, we just vanish. When we disappear every memory that others had with me will be deleted like I never existed, and they will forget about me." he said, his voice not betraying any feelings.

"That's so sad…" she said trailing off.

"But you, do you have someone who will miss you?"

"I…don't know. I can't remember anything." She said, her voice saddening.

"Don't be sad child, soon you will know anything." He said and she wanted to add something but they suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?"

"Get in the boat." He said and the girl turned her gaze and saw a little boat and even though she thought it was too small for both of them, she did as she was told.

After he got in as well, they started to go down on what it looked like to be a river and at one moment, the boat went suddenly down and the girl was thrown in the water at the abrupt collision. Just as she wanted to swim at the surface, she found herself, not in water, but on a kind of floating stone. She was in a standing position and looked at her right as the reaper appeared but he did not looked at her for one moment, and only ahead and she was starting to wonder what he was looking at until she looked herself and saw two men. A young one with long black hair and a really beautiful face, and an old one, with long white hair and a white beard.

"Sakura Haruno." Said the young one and she immediately gave him her full attention. "I think there is no point of telling you that you are dead, because is pretty obvious, instead we will tell you why you are here. As you probably know, based on the things that you did in your life, you would be directly send in hell or paradise. But, as it was not your time to die we will send you back alive, but not now, because here, with our help, you will learn how to control your powers."

"I don't have any powers."

"Yes you do, you do since you were born, but as your parents tried to keep you away from the magic world they never told you about it or taught you. You are a direct ascendant of the first witches. However, there are a lot of things to say, things that you will learn with time, but for now, I suppose you want back your memories and I shall give it to you."

"Why?"

"Well, it's necessary to get your memories back if we are going to send you back and…"

"Why are you helping me?"

"Oh, that. Well, I can't tell you that now, but you'll find out soon enough. All I can say now is that we need you, and in this moment, as much as you need us." He stated. "Are you ready?"

Sakura wanted to say no, but in vain because in the next moment a flow of memories came to her and they hit her hard. Everything in her heart ached and it seemed like it was going to break. She saw her mother and father and then she saw them dying, she saw a group of people that seemed to be her friends but soon enough she burnt the idea when she saw two of them killing her. All her life flowed before her eyes, literally.

Then as her memories stopped coming a tear escaped her and she felt like dying, the irony. Then her vision became blurry and could feel her eyes as they were slowly closing and then… she fell.

"Are you sure about your decision?" the old man asked.

"She is our only hope, we have no other choice, and even if we had, I would still chose her. Now… take her to her room, it will be a long and tiring time for all of us." The younger one said looking at the grim reaper.

**A/N: So, this is my new story. It may seem a little boring but you can be sure that it will get more excited when she will revive. I haven't written in awhile and I start to doubt my writing skills. I hope I haven't let you guys down and if I had I have to say that I am truly sorry. Please tell me if I should continue it or not, I really wouldn't like to write something my readers would hate, and don't worry Sasuke and Naruto aren't bad, you'll find out later why they killed her. Read&Review . Love –Lovedy**


End file.
